The Attack Of Shell Island
The Attack Of Shell Island '''is the third episode of Bikini Bottom Rescuers. Transcript opens with the crew at the Chum Bucket '''SpongeBob: Wow Plankton these Krabby Patties are great! You have done a great job at taking over the Krusty Krab! Plankton: Yep! I am planning on hiring too! Patrick: Cool! Sandy: watch starts flashing Oh we better go to the treedome! Seems like we've got an adventure waiting for us! SpongeBob: Yeah let's go! to the crew in the treedome Sandy: Channel 36! screen appears Fish: A man is plotting to attack Shell Island! crew have already left Hello? crew are in a boat going to Shell Island Sandy: Well we are almost here. The attack has not started yet! Squidward: Better get there as fast as we can! SpongeBob: Wait a second who is doing the attack? Sandy: We don’t know Patrick: Sources claim it is a guy but that is all we know SpongeBob: Well atleast we know it’s sex. That should help us work out who the attacker is when we get there! Sandy: Okay great! camera zooms into an aeroplane with loads of dynamite inside Man: laugh Goodbye Shell Island! We will see you at your funeral! Wait can we restart I think I can come up with something better than that?! Patrick: You know I have this gut feeling that the attacker might be in that aeroplane SpongeBob: Yeah maybe we should look at that! Okay who is willing to check? Squidward: I will! SpongeBob: Okay Squidward fly to the aeroplane Squidward: Rodger that! up to the aeroplane and watches the man plan the attack out a walkie talkie The attacker is in the aeroplane! SpongeBob: Okay come back down! flies down SpongeBob: Well what can we do? Sandy: Well we and the aeroplane are still a few miles away from Shell Island. From my calculations it will take about 2 hours for the plane to land at Shell Island! For us however only a few minutes. SpongeBob: We still have time? Sandy: Yes! SpongeBob: Then what are we waiting for! Let’s go to Shell Island! montage is shown of SpongeBob gathering forces to protect Shell Island Sandy: Okay the attacker will get here in about 2 minutes! SpongeBob: Okay get out your weapons people! Mr. Krabs: Good thing I went to sniper school! out a sniper plane comes SpongeBob: Ready, set, and....... PROTECT AND FIRE! of weapons fire and the plane explodes Mr. Krabs: Is he alright? Squidward: I don’t know but at least we saved Shell Island! I think?! man exits The man: YOU!!! You ruined the attack I have been planning since I was five! That’s right I was five when I started planning this. Hideous waste of time! I knew I should’ve gone to sniper school first! Mr. Krabs: Laughs That is right you should’ve gone to sniper school first. That is how we won. I went to sniper school when I was five! SpongeBob: Wait what? Anyway we did it, we saved Shell Island! end The man: FIVE! Category:Episodes Category:Bikini Bottom Rescuers Episodes Category:Bikini Bottom Rescuers Category:2016 Category:PlanetofLinux Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts